1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for reducing oxidic slags or combustion residues above a metal bath.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oxidic slags more or less completely oxidized occur, for instance, in the incineration of waste or gasification of waste. Attempts have been made to subject such slags occurring during waste incineration or waste gasification to metallurgical aftertreatments immediately thereupon in order to obtain slags that may be used as starting substances or additive components in the cement industry on account of their puzzolanic properties. However, in addition to involving a relatively complex process, this also involves capital expenditures that are relatively high in the waste incineration field such that plants of that kind must be conceived especially with a view to the respective aim set. Yet, waste incineration slags as well as dusts occur in a number of communal incineration plants, wherein the high capital expenditures required for metallurgical aftertreatment would considerably increase costs for disposal, in particular, in small-scale waste incineration plants.